robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tec-9
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Vom Feuer (HD Universe) |sold in = Ammu-Nation (GTA San Andreas & GTA V) |price = $$300 (GTA San Andreas) • $360 (Purchased in Las Venturas) $6,250 (GTA V) • $5,625 (Bronze medal discount) • $5,312 (Silver medal discount) • $4,687 (Gold medal discount) $6,250 (GTA Online) |unlock = Doberman (GTA San Andreas) Hood Safari (GTA V) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |related = Mini SMG |origin = U.S.A (GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories) Austrian (GTA V) |caliber = 9mm (GTA V) |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Generic (3D Universe & GTA V) |anim = Firearm small (All games) |driveby = }} ---- }} |flags = |filename = Tec9 (3D Universe) |spawnmap = Yes (3D Universe) No (GTA V) |spawnped = 3D Universe Gansters/Criminals |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Machine Pistol is a submachine gun appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, where it is known as the Tec9. It was added to Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Lowriders Update for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game, where it is manufactured by Vom Feuer. Design 3D Universe The weapon is based on the . In reality, the TEC-9 is a semi-automatic weapon, although it can be illegally converted quite easily to fire in full-auto. For this reason, it is popular amongst criminals, befitting its inclusion in the Grand Theft Auto games. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Available in both Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, the Machine Pistol retains some the original design of the TEC-9, though it is now modeled after the TEC-DC9 variant, which has a sling ring on the back of the gun (instead of the left side for the original TEC-9). The default magazine is also much shorter and holds 12 rounds instead of the 50 rounds from previous games. Performance 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Tec-9 has a slow rate of fire and moderate damage, but this is compensated by a large magazine capacity and a good mobility: the player can run while firing it. As with other submachine guns, a Drive-By can be performed with it. While sharing a similar damage to the Uzi, it has greater ammunition capacity, increasing the chances of hitting a target. However, it lacks good range compared to both the Uzi and the MP5 and therefore, is only reliable at short to medium distances. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Tec-9 has similar statistics to the GTA Vice City version, but now it has a lower recoil. When the Hitman skill level is reached, the Tec-9 can be dual-wielded, allowing for an increased ammo and more possibilities to neutralize a target. Also, firing while in a vehicle increases the weapon's fire rate tremendously compared to the normal fire rate while on foot, being a perfect choice for car chases or as a mean to neutralize police cars. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' For a submachine gun, the Machine Pistol offers particularly good performance. It has the second highest damage per shot value of SMGs, only outclassed by the Combat PDW, and a rather high fire rate (on par with the standard SMG). The result is a high damage-per-second value of 229, making it a valuable weapon to use in close-quarters combat and in drive-bys, rivaling with other assault rifles in terms of damage per second. The Machine Pistol's biggest downside is its mere 12-round magazine which will force the user to reload very often, as the weapon's high fire rate will deplete magazines very quickly. Although the reload time isn't very long, it still leaves the player vulnerable during the animation. Thus, magazine modifications are almost essential when using the weapon. For a submachine gun, the Machine Pistol offers good accuracy as the viewkick isn't very noticeable, making the weapon helpful for longer-range engagements. However, the lack of optical attachments as well as the muzzle flash and iron sights may discourage one to use this weapon on longer ranges. The only attachments the weapon can equip is the Extended Clip, Suppressor and eventually, a Drum Magazine. The extended clip attachment increases the mag capacity to 20-round, which will not resolve the reload issue but will make it less problematic. Drum magazines have a 30-round magazine capacity, making them much more helpful. In conclusion, the Machine Pistol is a strong SMG to use, combining high damage per shot and fast fire rate, with the magazine capacity and lack of attachments as downsides. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.118 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 12 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 510 RPM |observed_ammo = 12-round standard magazine 20-round standard magazine (Extended Clip) 30-round drum magazine (Drum Magazine) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = MachinePistol-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game model TEC101.png|''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. TEC9-GTAVC-PS2.png|''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' original PS2 version. Note the shorter magazine and the more correctly modeled top part of the weapon, including the more visible iron sights. TEC91.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. TEC9-GTAVC-ingame.jpg|Tommy Vercetti holding a Tec-9 in a pre-release screenshot of GTA: Vice City. TEC-9-GTASA-ammunation.jpg|Purchasing a Tec-9 from Ammu-Nation in GTA: San Andreas. TEC-9-GTASA-cjdualwield.jpg|Carl Johnson dual-wielding Tec-9's. A tech 9 on Sweet's house rooftop.jpg|A Tec-9 on the rooftop of Sweet's house Tec9LCS.JPG|A Tec-9 in GTA: Liberty City Stories. GTA-Online-Lowriders-5.jpg|The Machine Pistol seen in a screenshot for Grand Theft Auto Online GTA Online-LowridersDLC-VomFeuerMachine Pistol-Trailer.png|A close-up of the Machine Pistol, as seen in the GTA Online: Lowriders update trailer for GTA Online HUD Icon Tec-9-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto Vice City''. Tec9-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. TEC9-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. TEC-9-GTALCS-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. TEC9-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', Mobile version. MachinePistol-GTAVPC-HUDIcon.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. First-person view MachinePistol-GTAV-Holding.png|Holding MachinePistol-GTAV-Aiming.png|Aiming MachinePistol-GTAV-Sights.png|Sights MachinePistol-GTAV-Reloading.png|Reloading MachinePistol-GTAV-ReloadingDrumMagazine.png|Reloading (Drum Magazine) Locations Along with the Micro SMG, it is one of the most common submachine guns, being widely used by Grove Street Families members in San Andreas, and various NPCs in the game as well. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Vice Point - Behind a house near the end of the cul-de-sac across the bridge west of the Well Stacked Pizza Co. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Ganton, Los Santos - On the roof of Sweet's house on Grove Street. Use a helicopter or jump from house to house to reach it. *Ganton, Los Santos - Inside the Johnson House after spraying all 100 Gang Tags. *Los Santos - Some Grove Street Families carries Tec-9 but after spraying 100 Gang Tags GSF members carry Knives, MP5s and Desert Eagles. *Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos - Underneath a flyover, next to a parking lot (a reference to the terrorist attack scare at the time). *Mulholland, Los Santos - Behind a European like house next to the curvy street. *Las Colinas, Los Santos - Beside a wired fence. *Blueberry, Red County - Beside the northernmost infrastructure in Blueberry. *Battery Point, San Fierro - Under the Gant Bridge, just behind Jizzy's Pleasure Domes next to the right column. *Calton Heights, San Fierro - Behind a house and beside a tree, near the church. *The Mako Span, Las Venturas side - Underneath the bridge, near the edge. *Used by most Los Santos Vagos in the mission Los Desperados. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Saint Mark's, Portland - On a long alleyway southeast of Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available to purchase from Ammu-Nation after the mission Hood Safari, for $6,250. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available to purchase from Ammu-Nation for $6,250 at rank 1. Trivia 3D Universe *The Tec-9 has no recoil animation in GTA San Andreas. *If players were to turn the "Pedestrians have guns" cheat in GTA Vice City or GTA LCS, the Tec-9 will be one of their main weapons, along with the pistol. *In GTA San Andreas, the Tec-9 shares the same weapon skill with the Micro SMG, and both level up through the use of either weapon. *In GTA San Andreas, Tec-9 has a much slower fire rate when crouch-shooting. *The Tec-9 is used by all Los Santos-based gangs in missions only, while it is only used by members of the Grove Street Families until it is replaced by the SMG when all gang tags are sprayed over. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Like most handguns, the Machine Pistol's reload animation may vary if it has a round in the chamber or not. **The Machine Pistol uses the same reload animation for all magazines. Thus, when reloading with a drum magazine, the player character's hand will clip through it. *For some reason, HUD stats suggests that the Machine Pistol have higher fire rate, higher accuracy and lower magazine size compared to the current Social Club stats.HUD Stats References Navigation }} de:Tec-9 es:Tec-9 fi:Tec-9 nl:Tec-9 pl:Tec 9 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Weapons in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Weapons in GTA Online Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer